Cleaning and/or treatment compositions may employ materials that produce suds. In certain cleaning and/or treatment compositions, the level of suds is higher than desired. One manner of reducing suds is to add an antifoamer to the cleaning and/or treatment composition. Unfortunately, while antifoam compositions that comprise high viscosity silicones are highly effective, such compositions must be emulsified before they are incorporated into a consumer product such as a cleaning and/or treatment composition. In order to avoid the emulsification step, low viscosity silicones have been employed in anti-foam compositions. Unfortunately such antifoam compositions are not very effective antifoams. As a result, dilutants have been used in combination with the high viscosity silicones. Such dilutants dramatically increase the viscosity of the subject antifoams, reduce the viscosity and the effectiveness of the antifoams, or have other negative interactions with the anti-foam's components.
Applicants recognized that the problems associated with using such dilutants, arises either from the dilutant's insolubility in the silicone component or if the dilutant is soluble in such silicone component the drop in viscosity which results in a decrease in the antifoam's effectiveness. Thus Applicants recognized that what is needed is an antifoam composition that comprises a dilutant that lowers the viscosity of the neat anti-foam and when the antifoam is mixed with a consumer product migrates from the antifoam into the consumer product. In short, the antifoam compositions disclosed herein have low viscosities yet provide the desired antifoaming efficacy.